No me dejes
by SingingInTheMoon
Summary: Draco&Hermione están prometidos, pero no todo es color de rosa, ella quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero Draco tiene algo que ocultar que no deja que ella se le acerque. ¿Sobrevivirá el amor? ¿Hermione podrá soportar el comportamiento de Draco?
1. Odio que seas así!

Luego de haber sido novios por un largo tiempo en Hogwarts, y haber convivido a pesar de sus diferencias. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, habían decidido comprometerse al salir de la escuela, e irse a vivir a una casa juntos, cerca de Hosmade.

Pero luego de un tiempo, ella comenzó a notar que no todo era maravilloso. Draco no era igual que cuando estaban en Hogwarts, el se mantenía mas distante, y ya casi no estaba con ella. Un día, la castaña se dirigió al estudio de Draco decidida a hablar con el, para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ya que ella ya estaba dudando si el realmente la amaba...

Hermione caminó por la casa hasta llegar frente a la puerta de donde se suponía que estaba Draco, se armó de valor y la abrió lentamente.

El estaba ahí sentado, con su perfecto cabello rubio y su mirada seductora. Cuando ella entró en la habitación, el solo levantó la mirada y la contempló por unos segundos, solo unos segundos antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo: Todo menos prestarle atención a la castaña.

Ella se acercó al escritorio de el y lo obligó a levantar la mirada.

-Draco...

-Que pasa Hermione?

-No se, estaba pensando que en estos días podríamos salir a algún sitio... ya sabes, como solíamos hacer antes. ¿Por qué dejamos de salir así?

-Quizá porque ahora ya no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo..- Le contestó el volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-Pero me refiero a salir los fines de semana, o días especiales, como nuestro aniversario... ¿Recuerdas nuestro aniversario de novios?, se está acercando la fecha Draco.

-Hermione, tu sabes que no gustan esas babosadas.- Le respondió el algo cortante.

-Así que nuestro aniversario es una babosada?.- Se escandalizó ella.

-Solo digo que no me gusta festejar cosas tales.

-Draco por que eres así?.- Le preguntó ella ahora mas calmada.

-Así como?.- El aún seguía concentrado en lo que hacía, pero a decir verdad solo estaba mirando los mismos archivos del ministerio desde que entró a esa habitación.

-Tu sabes! Así de frío y cortante conmigo.

-No estoy siendo así.- Le contestó el mirándola por primera vez en toda la discusión.

-Si lo estás siendo! Lo estás siendo ahora mismo!

-Vamos Granger, puedes no armar una escena por todo?.- Le dijo en un tono de pocos amigos.

-Ahora soy Granger?.- Le gritó ella.- Estás seguro que quieres casarte con alguien que aún llamas por su apellido?

-Sabes que? Estoy cansado de tus escándalos! Estás loca mujer!

-Draco, tu sabes que no sería así si me prestaras al menos algo de atención. ¿De veras quieres casarte conmigo?.- Le preguntó ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos.

-Granger mira, si te pedí que te casaras conmigo fue por algo.

-Entonces por que no lo demuestras Draco? Demuéstrame que valgo algo para ti.

-Granger...- Pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Draco, ya casi no me prestas atención desde que salimos de Hogwarts! Ya no te fijas en mi! Siempre eres tan frío conmigo...¿Por que lo haces Draco?

-No hagas tanto drama por esto Granger, te equivocas.

-Puedes dejar de llamarme Granger?.- Ella estaba realmente lastimada.

-Esta bien...

-Yo se lo que sucede...

-Ah si? Que es?

-¿Es que tu ya no me amas?.- Le preguntó ella con miedo a una respuesta negativa.

-Hermione...

-Es eso verdad? Definitivamente tu ya no me amas, deja esta farsa ya Draco.

-Osea que tu no me amas a mi?

-Por supuesto que lo hago Draco, pero no puedo seguir así.

-Así como?

-Así, teniendo que poner toda la voluntad yo mientras tu ni te preocupas por nuestra relación!

-Yo si pongo de mi parte.

-Cuando Draco? Dime cuando hiciste algo por esto! Por nosotros!...Por un futuro juntos...

-Granger... Solo déjame solo un momento.

-Que no me llames Granger!

-Está bien! HERMIONE! Ya?

-En definitiva no me amas Draco... Cuando estés listo para admitirlo búscame.- Dijo la castaña mientras se proponía irse por la puerta totalmente destrozada.

Draco la siguió y la aprisionó contra la pared para que no se pudiese mover, con una mano le agarró la muñeca y con otra le rodeó la cintura. La miró con esos ojos grises y profundos.

-Draco... Me lastimas...- Se quejó Hermione tratando de librarse de el.

-Jamas, me escuchas Granger, Jamas!... Vuelvas a decir eso... Tu sabes que no es así.- Dijo una furia que le salió del alma.

-Decir que?.- Dijo la castaña tratando de ignorar el dolor se su muñeca.

-Jamas, vuelvas a decir que no te amo...- Y dicho esto le soltó la muñeca, se dio vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hasta meterse en la habitación donde había estado hace unos minutos.

Hermione quedó dolida y confundida... Mas que todo dolida. Ya no sabía que creer, Draco no le demostraba que la amaba. En Hogwarts el era muy dulce, siempre se preocupaba por ella y hacía algo especial para su aniversario, pero ahora... Nada... Ya no la miraba con ese brillo especial, ya no le daba esos cálidos abrazos, ya casi no se preocupaba por ella, y sobretodo lo que la castaña mas extrañaba, eran sus besos. Esos besos que la hacían sentir especial, la hacían sentir única, cosa que solo le pueden hacer sentir los labios de Draco.

La castaña se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el rubio sin dejar de pensar en el, pero al poco tiempo le dio sueño, así que se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama, esa que todavía tenia el olor de Draco.

-''Mañana será otro día''.- Se dijo a si misma la castaña...

Holaa!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Me gustaría que dejasen un comentario con su opiñón ;)

Saludos!


	2. Decisiones

...

Esa noche Draco no se quedó en casa, el fue a visitar a su madre, Narcissa. Quería hablar con ella sobre que debía hacer.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de su madre, y cuando ya estuvo frente a la puerta la golpeó tres veces. A los pocos minutos apareció Narcissa en la puerta, tan radiante y elegante como siempre vistiendo un vestido de seda hermoso. La mujer al verlo emitió una gran sonrisa y una mirada cálida.

-Oh Draco, pasa.- Dijo Narcissa abrazando a su hijo.- ¿Que te trae por aquí?.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones negros de la sala de estar y lo invitaba a Draco a que se sentase en el de al lado.

-Últimamente he tenido un par de problemas...- Dijo en un tono algo deprimido.

-Y a que se deben hijo?.- Le preguntó ella.

-Es sobre Hermione.- Contestó el cabizbajo.

-La futura señora Malfoy?

-Si ...

-Que hay con ella?.- Le preguntó Narcissa.

-Siento que no la merésco.- Dijo el muy apenado.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, ustedes son el uno para el otro, ella te ama hijo.- Trató de animarlo ella.

-Lo sé, pero aún siento que ella es mucho para mi, ella es simplemente ... perfecta.

-Y te ama, ¿Que hay con eso?.- Le preguntó su madre, quien no sabía muy bien por donde iba la cosa.

-Ella es perfecta, y yo solo soy...Yo solo soy un estúpido mortifago.- Dijo el chico muy deprimido y descubriendo su ante brazo izquierdo donde se podía observar claramente, la marca tenebrosa posaba sobre el.

-Draco, ya pronto todo esto terminará. Y volverás a ser el de antes.

-No lo sé.

-Claro que será así. Yo podré no saber muchas cosas, pero estoy completamente segura de una, y esa es que ella te ama Draco.- Le dijo Narcissa con extrema seguridad.

-Madre, ya no puedo seguir con esto...

-¿A que te refieres hijo?

-Cada vez que la veo... Me viene una sensación extraña...

-Estas enamorado, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías.

-No es eso, cada vez que me detengo a mirarla... La veo y pienso: ''Por Merlín! Esta chica es perfecta, es simpática, es cariñosa... me ama''...

-Draco, lamento si sueno ignorante, pero yo aún no veo el problema en eso: Se aman, si . Están enamorados: Si. En eso yo no veo ningún error.

-Es que no puedo permitir que arruine su vida con alguien como yo.

-¿Alguien como tu?.- Le preguntó Narcissa algo extrañada.

-Si, alguien como yo: No soy honesto, tengo mala reputación, y soy un asqueroso mortifago... No merece estar con alguien como yo, se merece a alguien mucho mejor, que la pueda hacer feliz.

-Mira hijo, yo no soy Hermione, pero déjame decirte que algunas cosas se de ella, es una persona encantadora y muy hermosa, y esta muy enamorada de mi hijo. Y Draco, tu no eres todo eso que has dicho hace un momento, tu eres mucho mas, y por eso es que Hermione te eligió a ti para poder pasar el resto de su vida, ella te necesita, yo lo sé.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Lo pude notar en sus ojos la vez que vino aquí, cada vez que ella se volteaba a mirarte un brillo aparecía en ellos, junto a una sonrisa honesta e incrédula.

-¿Y que crees que deba hacer?.- Le preguntó el rubio a su madre.

-¿Discutieron?.- Draco asintió.- ¿Por qué esta vez hijo?

-Ella me dijo que estaba muy distante y frío con ella, luego me dijo que yo no la amaba... ahí me enfurecí y sin la intención de hacerlo la lastimé.

-¿Y se puede saber por que ella te acusó de estar distante?.- Le preguntó Narcissa algo alterada.

-No lo sé.

-Si es por Lucius, ya te lo he dicho, no debes dejar que el echo de que a el no le caiga bien Hermione no tiene que impedir que tu sigas con ella.

-Tal vez sea eso, o el echo de que ahora soy un estúpido mortifago que no merece a alguien tan hermosa y honesta.- Dijo algo deprimido, sus ojos mostraban profunda tristeza. Estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida...

-Ya te lo he dicho! No eres eso Draco, ella te ama por quien eres, y querrá ayudarte a salir de eso cuando todo esto de la guerra acabe.- Trató de tranquilizarlo su madre.

-¿Y si algo sale mal?

-Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso luego, ahora lo importante es que te reconcilies con Hermione.

-¿Y como se supone que lo haga? La estoy perdiendo madre...

-¿Cuando es su aniversario?

-En dos días.

-Pues organizale algo especial.

-¿Como que?

-Pues no se, un cena romántica y luego un tiempo juntos, tu la conoces mas que nadie, seguro algo se te ocurrirá.

-Buena idea.- Dijo el rubio pensativo.

-Creo que deberías ir pensando que vas a hacer, no te queda mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo parándose de su asiento.- Tengo que hacer una reservación en ese restaurante muggle que a ella tanto le gusta y luego.. y luego.- Dijo caminando rápidamente en dirección a la puerta.

-Draco, Draco, tranquilízate, lo lograrás.

-Bueno, igualmente creo que debo ir ahora, así es una cosa menos para organizar, adiós madre.- Dijo Draco dándole un pequeño abrazo a su madre.

-Suerte.- Draco ya estaba por salir hasta que...- Draco!.- El se dio vuelta y la miró.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Shiloh viene a visitarnos en 4 días.

-En serio? Shiloh? Ya casi no recuerdo como era.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si, bueno, adiós madre.- Y así Draco salió por la puerta principal emocionado. Tenía una nueva misión en su cabeza; Recuperar a Hermione...


	3. Nuestro Aniversario

...

Los próximos dos días Draco estuvo igual de distante con ella, ya que quería impresionarla el día de su aniversario.

Pero a el rubio lo lastimaba tratarla así, ella se la pasaba llorando casi todo el día, repitiendo una y otra vez que el no la amaba...

Esos dos días fueron una tortura para Draco, pero al fin había llegado el día, ese maravilloso día donde aclararía las cosas, y todo volvería a ser como antes, volverían a ser la pareja feliz que eran en Hogwarts, y volverían de la mejor manera, festejando juntos el que Draco tenía planeado como ''El mejor aniversario de todos''.

En la mañana, el rubio supo que en cuanto cruzara las puertas del dormitorio de la castaña le debería una explicación, pero el ya tenía planeado lo que diría.

A eso de las diez de la mañana, el rubio, vestido con una hermosa camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, entró a el dormitorio de Hermione con un gran ramo de rosas. Ella se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pero no habló, esperó a que el lo haga.

-Mira Herms, yo se que estos días no te he tratado como debería, pero tiene una explicación.

-Por favor Draco, que no sea una de tus estúpidas escusas.- Le rogó la ojimiel sentándose en la cama.

-Solo es que sentía que no te merecía.- Dijo Draco mirando el piso.

-¿Por que?.- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Porque, cada vez que te miro, y estoy contigo, no puedo parar de pensar: ''Esta chica es realmente perfecta'' y yo... Siempre pienso que eres mucho para mi...

-¿Pero que idioteces dices Draco? Tu eres el hombre mas dulce, tierno y considerado que he conocido, por algo accedí a casarme contigo. Creo que, si vamos al caso, yo soy la que no te merece a ti.- Dijo la castaña seria.

-No... Yo no soy lo que se puede decir ''buena persona'' para el mundo mágico, no puedo evitar ser sarcástico, soy celoso, tus amigos prácticamente me odian... cualquiera diría que no te merezco, y cuando me pongo a pensar preferiría que no desperdicies tu vida conmigo... pro como ya dije: soy celoso, y tu eres mía, así que aunque lo intente no puedo alejarme de ti mucho tiempo. Por eso volví, por eso estoy aquí, porque te amo Hermione. Y quería que volvamos a ser los de antes de la mejor manera, en nuestro aniversario.- Dijo Draco mientras le daba a Hermione el ramo de rosas. En la cara de Hermione se posaba una gran sonrisa, cosa que a Draco, le gustaba.

-No me interesa lo que los demás digan de ti Draco, a mi solo me importa lo que yo pienso de ti, pero por favor, no vuelvas a tratarme así, sufrí mucho estos días.

-Lo sé, verte así fue horrible.- Dijo en un tono arrepentido.- Bueno, hoy es nuestro aniversario.- Dijo el sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella

-Si.- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Que te parece que hagamos?.- Dijo ella dándole un tierno beso.

-Eso ya lo tengo solucionado ¿Paso por ti a las ocho?

-Claro, ¿A donde vamos a ir?

-Sorpresa.

-Vamos, dime.

-No, en la noche lo sabrás.

-Esta bien.- Se resignó ella.- ¿Y que haremos hasta entonces?

-No lo sé.

-Yo tengo que ducharme.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el baño.

-¿Te ayudo?.-Le preguntó el sonriéndole.

-No gracias Draco.- Dijo la castaña antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Draco siguió sonriendo, por fin la había recuperado, y se encargaría de que ese sea el mejor día de sus vidas. Pero luego, el rubio se percató de una cosa, en la conversación nunca mencionó el echo de ser un mortifago. El sabía que debía decírselo, pero no sabía como, -''No queda bien que el día de tu aniversario tu novio de diga: Hola amor, hay algo que olvidé decirte, soy un mortifago al igual que mi padre.''- Pensó el rubio. Pero luego de unos minutos de meditarlo, Draco decidió que se lo diría... pero no ese día, no quería arruinar el aniversario.

Al poco tiempo Hermione salió del baño ya vestida y aún seguía sonriendo.

Draco se acercó a ella, la agarró por la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa.- Le dijo mirándola con sus grandes ojos grises. El rubio miró su reloj y la soltó.- Mione, debo irme.- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Quédate.- Le suplicó ella.

-No puedo, quedé en ir a ver a Blaise, pero nos vemos a las ocho.

-Esta bien.- Accedió ella de mala gana.

Draco fue a la casa de Blaise, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. El moreno se había casado con Astoria, y estaban por tener un bebe, y el estaba muy nervioso. Así que el rubio cuando lo vio trató de tranquilizarlo un poco, cosa que no funcionó mucho.

A las ocho, como el había prometido, estaba tocando el timbre de la puerta. Hermione salió usando un hermoso vestido blanco, se acercó Draco y lo besó.

-Te ves hermosa.- Consiguió decir Draco.

-Y entonces... ¿A donde iremos?.- Pero Draco no contestó, simplemente la miró, le tomó la mano y caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un hermoso restaurante.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas tranquila entre charlas, risas y besos. Luego volvieron a casa. Cuando ya estaban adentro, se sentaron en el gran sofá negro.

-La pasé realmente bien.- Dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Draco.- Este fue el mejor aniversario, gracias Draco.

-Te amo Mione.

-Yo también Draco.- Dijo mientras lo besaba.

Ese beso al principio fue lento y tierno, pero luego se volvió mas pasional, se separaron cuando sintieron que el aire les hacía falta a ambos. Draco la recostó bajo el pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla y se dedicó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Pero cuando Hermione comenzó a desabotonarle los primeros botones de la camisa a Draco... El miró su antebrazo izquierdo, donde la marca tenebrosa apenas sobresalía unos centímetros de la manga de su camisa, se alarmó un poco y recordó lo que era, quisiera o no, ya lo había echo, esa marca le demostraba que era un estúpido mortifago, no podía dejar que ella, tan pura y sincera, se entregara a un mortifago como el.

-No.- Dijo el rubio alejándose de ella.

-¿Que ocurre Draco?

-No puedo hacerte esto Hermione.- Dijo el rubio levantándose del sofá y caminando para atrás en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Que te pasa Draco?.- Le preguntó la castaña levantándose también.

-No puedo.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta principal dejando a Hermione mas confundida que nunca...


	4. Shiloh

...

Draco salió por la puerta principal, luego de eso, se fue a casa de sus padres. Estaba muy avergonzado.

Su padre, por fortuna estaba durmiendo, pero cuando entró a la cocina, vio a su madre sentada en una silla tomando una taza de café. Y no pudo zafar de darle una explicación a ella.

-¿Que haces aquí hijo? ¿No deberías estar con tu novia festejando su aniversario?.- Le preguntó Narcissa siendo seria.

-Larga historia...- Dijo el tratando de evitar contarle a su madre lo que pasó para que ella no lo regañara, después de todo ya estaba grande para eso.

-Draco, tenemos tiempo. Comienza a hablar. ¿Que sucedió?

-Bueno... todo salió casi perfecto.

-¿Casi?.- Le cuestionó ella.

-Exacto, el ''casi'' es la razón por la que estoy aquí y no allá.

-Draco, puedes dejar de evitarlo y decirme de una vez todo lo que sucedió?

-Bueno, fuimos a cenar, todo perfecto.- Su madre asintió.- Caminamos un rato, aún todo seguía perfecto.- Narcissa volvió a asentir.- Pero cuando llegamos a casa, comenzamos a besarnos... tu sabes...- Dijo el para evitar ser más detallado, confiaba en su madre, pero no le gustaba contarle esos detalles precisamente a ella .- Y yo... Simplemente no pude...- Terminó de hablar el rubio.

-¿Como que no pudiste?

-No podía... La vi ahí, tan pura y sincera...

-Aún no veo el problema.- Le dijo su madre.

-No podía dejar que ella se entregara a mi! Soy un asqueroso mortifago! No merece eso!.

-¿Y la dejaste ahí nada mas?.

-¿Que más podía hacer?!.- Le preguntó Draco algo alterado.

-Quedarte con ella hijo! Ella te ama! ¿Cuando vas a entenderlo?

-Es solo que no me atreví...

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy no se atrevió? Hijo no quiero sonar entrometida, pero con cuantas jóvencitas te has acostado sin chistar?

-Madre... Con ella es diferente, La amo! Quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero que sea feliz.

-Ella es feliz contigo Draco.

-De todos modos ya no puedo volver, al menos no hoy.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto puedas vuelves con ella, le explicas lo que pasó y la próxima vez, dejarás de pensar estupideces y dejarte llevar.

-Está bien.

-Mañana llega Shiloh, le prometí que estarías aquí cuando ella llegara. Tenía la ilusión de que conozca a Hermione, pero dadas las circunstancias...

-A que hora llega?.- Le preguntó el, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no la veía.

-Dijo que llegaría al medio día.- Le respondió Narcissa.

-Genial.

-Quizá unas cuantas burlas hacia ti de parte de ella puedan hacer que te decidas y dejes de hacer un teatro cada vez que si quiera piensas en Hermione.- Draco solo la miró.- ¿Que? No te has imaginado aún lo que te dirá cuando se entere de esto.

-Decirme que soy un idiota será lo de menos.- Se rió el, ya que era cierto, en ocasiones ellaa se comportaba como una pequeña y fastidiosa hermanita menor y otras actuaba madura y le daba consejos, o en ocasiones, una mezcla de las dos cosas... Pero era Shiloh, y la amaba tal como era.

Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación en el piso de arriba, pensando aún en cómo explicarle lo que pasó a Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó a eso de las once, se asustó un poco cuando vio ese horario en el reloj, ya que su madre había dicho que Shiloh llegaría a las doce.

Se duchó, se vistió y bajó rápidamente la escalera.

Al llegar hasta abajo notó que no estaba su padre, solo estaba su madre, esperando pacientemente en una silla la llegada de Shiloh.

-¿Lucius se fue?.- Le preguntó el. El rubio nunca decía ''papa'', lo llamaba por su nombre, su padre nunca lo había tratado como a un hijo, lo trataba como un objeto sin sentimientos, al igual que a su madre, pero lo que mas le molestó de la actitud de Lucius, fue que no aceptara a Hermione en la familia, a tal punto que intentó hacerle daño y para que la deje, pero el rubio no cedió, la protegió mas que a su vida y salieron de esa, justo ahora se preguntaba...¿Si pudo salir de esa sin dejar a Hermione sola ni un segundo?...¿Por que ahora creía que la mejor solución era alejarse de ella...?

-Si, por suerte.

-A que hora...- Pero la oración fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Draco salió casi corriendo hacia la puerta principal para abrir.

Una muchacha joven, con cabello de un color rojo apagado, unos ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora y piel casi ni bronceada, estaba en la puerta, sonriéndole cálidamente a Draco, [Shiloh sería algo así - . ?fbid=2065899764679&set=a.1028168502046.2005938.1160322902&type=1]

-Shiloh...- Susurró el. La chica se le tiró encima dándole un gran abrazo.

-Draco, ¿Como has estado?.- Le preguntó la chica cuando se separó de el.

-Bien, y tu?.- Le preguntó el rubio sonriendo, hacía ya cinco años que no la había visto, solían ser muy amigos.

-De maravilla.

-Cariño!.- Exclamó Narcissa saliendo de la cocina y extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla ella también.

-Como ha estado señora Malfoy?.- Le dijo ella.

-Llámame Narcissa, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sigo siendo la misma. ¿Como te ha ido en este tiempo?

-Bien, he estado pasando un tiempo con mis primos.

-Te alegra volver?- Le preguntó Narcissa.

-Si, me siento muy feliz de estar de vuelta. No había vuelto aquí desde que mis padres...- La muchacha dejó de hablar para dirigir su mirada al suelo.

-Oh cariño, ya sabemos la historia, no hace falta que revivas esos momentos. Lo importante es que estas de vuelta.- Le dijo Narcissa.- Aún recuerdas como es Londres?

-No mucho.

-Bueno, ¿Que tal si sales a recorrer, Draco puede acompañarte.

-Me parece perfecto, iré a dejar mis cosas arriba y salimos.

-Claro.- Dijo Draco. El estaba feliz de que su amiga halla vuelto, pero sabía como reaccionaría cuando le diga lo que pasó con Hermione, pero bueno, para eso estaban los amigos, para regañarte cuando es necesario.

Shiloh subió la escalera casi corriendo, dejó sus valijas y volvió a bajar de la misma manera.

-Ya estoy!.- Exclamó ella.

-Pues vamos.- Le dijo Draco.

Salieron a dar un paseo por un parque muy bonito mientras bromeaban y charlaban.

-Y esa novia sobre la que me has hablado?.- Preguntó ella.

-Es complicado.- Contestó el.

-Es complicado o tu eres el imbécil?

-Puede que la segunda opción también sea valida.- Ella rió

-Que pasó? En la carta que me mandaste no dejabas de hablar sobre cuanto la amabas.

-Y lo sigo haciendo!.- Aclaró el

-Y entonces cual es el problema?

-Me acobardé.- Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Tu? El Gran Draco Malfoy? El príncipe de Slytherin!? ¿Se acobardó?.- Le preguntó ella entre risas, el asintió.- Ese no es el Draco que yo conocía y que me obligaba a entrar a cuevas oscuras cuando era niña.

-En primera, yo no te obligaba a entrar, solo te insistía hasta que perdías la paciencia lo cual era muy divertido.- Ella rió.- Y en segunda, ya me decidí, eso no volverá a pasar, y seré feliz con mi castaña sin importar lo que el mundo diga.- Terminó de decir sonriendo.

-Me alega, pero aún creo que eres un imbécil!

-Y eso por que?.- Preguntó el.

-Lo eras hace años, lo eres ahora, y dudo que dejes de serlo... Siempre piensas todo demasiado y no vives.- Le dijo ella, de pronto ella toma unas hojas secas del suelo del parque, se las tira a el rubio encima y sale corriendo.- A ver si ahora puedes atraparme.

-Oh no, esto no se queda así.- Y el salió corriendo detrás de ella mientras ambos reían. Pasaron varios minutos corriendo, a veces se escondían detrás de los bancos del parque, la gente los miraba de una manera extraña, pero eso a ellos no les importaba. El rubio finalmente logró alcanzar a Shiloh, la abrazó y ambos cayeron al suelo sobre un montón de hojas acumuladas y comenzaron a hacer una guerra con ellas.

-Igual que hace 10 años atrás! Y aún lo logras ganarme.

-Ya veremos.- Le contestó el rubio riendo. Le alegraba mucho que Shiloh estuviera de vuelta, todo era como cuando eran pequeños y se juntaban a jugar todos los días en vacaciones, días en donde no había preocupaciones y todo era felicidad. Y esa guerra de hojas y la persecución le ayudaron a Draco a acordarse de aquellos días, y le hicieron notar que Shiloh era una amiga de verdad.

Pero para alguien mas, no todo era felicidad, una persona observaba esa escena detrás de un árbol con infinita tristeza, sintiéndose pequeña... No soportó mas, y se ocultó de nuevo tras las sombras.


	5. Dime si eres feliz

...

Hermione P.O.V.:

Luego ve haber visto esa ''dulce'' escena, me fui corriendo a casa.

Me sentía pequeña, rechazada... ¿Como no pude haberme dado cuenta de eso?...

Ahora ya entendí la razón por la cual Draco estaba tan frío y distante conmigo... Nuestro aniversario había sido casi perfecto, pero ahora entiendo todo; El ya dejó de amarme, ahora ama a otra, pero supongo que no quería decírmelo por pena.

El ahora ama esa desgraciada! Ella... ella era hermosa, quizá por eso Draco la prefirió a ella antes que a mi. Lo que mas me duele de todo esto es que pensé que ahora si todo cambiaría, se portó tan dulce en nuestro aniversario...

Cuando llegué a casa me encerré en el dormitorio, reflexionando sobre mi vida. ¿Como no me dí cuenta antes? ¿Por que tuve que pensar que, ahora sería feliz y mi vida sería perfecta junto a Draco?

-Primero Ronald... Y ahora esto...- Me decía mientras comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Comenzaron a venir a mi mente las imágenes de Ronald con Lavender... La muy zorra de Brown hizo lo imposible para que yo los descubriera y terminara con Ronald.

Y ahora lo que faltaba! Draco también tiene a otra, y a mi ya no me ama.

En ese momento tomé una decisión, ya no podía seguir si quiera viendo a Draco, solo verlo me causaba dolor, ya que yo lo amo, aún lo amo, y dudo que pueda dejar de amarlo.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada, tomé una valija y comencé a meter mi ropa. Cuando estaba revolviendo el armario encontré una foto en un portar etrato donde estábamos Draco y yo en Hogsmade sonriendo, me dio una terrible nostalgia y mas dolor aún. Arrojé la foto y oí que algo de vidrio se hacía trizas, definitivamente, el porta retrato se había roto, pero no me importó.

Escribí una nota explicándole a Draco que ya podría irse con su nueva novia, que yo estaría bien.

Cuando terminé de armar mi valija fui hasta la puerta de entrada y salí de la casa. Le eché un último vistazo a la puerta y comencé a caminar mientras una lágrima solitaria surcaba mi mejilla. ¿A donde iría? No lo sé, pero solo quería salir de allí.

FIN DEL P.O.V. de Hermione.

Luego de esa pequeña guerra con Shiloh se quedaron charlando un rato, pero luego el rubio decidió que era hora de irse. Quería arreglar las cosas, nuevamente, con su castaña.

-Shiloh, debo irme. ¿Sabes como regresar?

-Claro, adiós. Suerte con tu chica.

-La necesitaré.- Draco comenzó a caminar hacia su casa con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada. Dio un suspiro y se dijo a si mismo ''Aquí vamos Draco''.

-Hermione?.- Llamó el, pero nadie contestó.-Herms? Hermione!.- Pero en toda la casa no se escuchó ni un sonido. -Vamos Hermione! No es gracioso! Estas ahí?.- Pero no, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Draco comenzaba a alterarse.

Draco entró en la habitación para ver si había señales de ella allí. Cuando entró se encontró con la habitación completamente vacía.

Se sentó en la cama y holló un crujido de papel, se había sentado sobre algo.

Había una nota. Tenía la letra de Hermione. Draco comenzó a leerla.

_Draco: _

_Ya puedes dejar toda esta farsa. Ahora entendí por que estabas así conmigo ultimamente, pero no podía soportar verte mientras sabía que no me amabas y nada sería como antes, así que me fui ¿A donde? Ni yo puedo responder esa pregunta. Solo quiero lo mejor para nosotros... No nos lastimemos mas Draco._

_Te amo, y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero debemos separarnos. Solo olvidame _

_Hermione Jane Granger._

Draco, al terminar de leer solo podía negar con la cabeza mientras se repetía ''Esto no está pasando''.

Hermione se había ido, por su culpa. Pero el aún no entendía porque lo había echo, creyó haberle demostrado que en realidad la amaba en el aniversario como para que ahora le salga con estas.

Draco no sabía donde buscarla. El no sabía donde era la casa de sus padres, ya que no sabía manejarse en el mundo muggle. Era imposible que se haya ido con la comadreja, ya que luego de que ella terminara con el, solo se dirigían unas pocas palabras... ¿Quien mas podría saber donde estaba Hermione?

''POTTER!''- Pensó el rubio. Pero... ¿Donde vivía Potter? Claro! El vivía a solo unas casa de allí, por eso siempre se lo cruzaba cuando volvía del trabajo.

Corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, se dirigió a la casa de Harry. Tocó la puerta y le abrió Ginny.

-Weasley!.- Dijo Draco.

-Malfoy...- Dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Que haces aquí?.- Le preguntó de mala gana.

-Amor! Quien es?.- Se escuchó la voz de Harry.

-Potter!.- Exclamó el rubio.- Solo quiero hablar con el un minuto.- Le dijo a Ginny quien no lo miraba muy contenta.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Que haces aqui?.- Preguntó Harry extrañado.

-¿Tu sabes donde está Hermione?.- Preguntó sin mas.

-¿Que? ¿¡Como que si yo se donde está!? Es tu casi esposa! Que pasó ahora Malfoy?

-Ella piensa que no la amo y huyó, bien?.- Le contestó el rubio.

-Y por que piensa eso?

-No lo se! Yo estaba con...- Algo en la cabeza del rubio hizo ''click'' ¿Y si Hermione lo había visto jugando con Shiloh en el parque? Cualquiera que los hubiese visto los habría creído pareja por como sonreían, pero ellos se veían entre sí como hermanos... Seguramente fue eso por lo que la castaña huyó.-... Shiloh!.- Terminó de decir el rubio.- Ella cree que salgo con Shiloh!

-Malfoy! Quien es Shiloh?- Le preguntó Harry al rubio.

-Una amiga de la infancia, casi una hermana. Hermione me dejó una nota donde decía que dejemos la farsa y que yo ya no la amaba.

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora?.- Le preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé. Primero buscar a Hermione, y luego aclrarle todo.

-Malfoy... Tu la amas en serio? Porque si es algo de lo que no estas seguro no querría que ella sufra de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que la amo Potter! Mas que a mi propia vida ¿Donde podría encontarla Potter? Tu la conoces algo. ¿Donde va cuando le pasa algo así?.- Le preguntó el rubio.

-A ahogar sus penas, pero no siempre al mismo lugar.

-La buscaré.- Afirmó el rubio mientras salía de la casa. Y comenzaba a caminar, mientras caminaba tenía serias dudas, se repetía a si mismo: ''Eres feliz Hermione? De verdad eres feliz a mi lado?''

''Te encontraré Hermione, y cuando lo haga me dirás si eres feliz conmigo.''.- Se dijo a si mismo el rubio.


	6. Juntos

Draco siguió caminando varias horas, pero todavía no había ni una señal de Hermione por ningún lado.

-''No se la puede haber tragado la tierra!''- Pensó Draco aun caminando y mirando hacia todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrar la mirada de la castaña entre la gente.

Luego de un tiempo mas, Draco había recorrido ya varios bares, parques y toda clase de lugares públicos, pero ni rastro de Hermione aun.

Mientras Draco seguía en su búsqueda, su celular empezó a sonar. Era Blaise.

-Hola amigo, no puedes llamar mas tarde?. Estoy ocupado.- Dijo Draco contestando su celular.

_-Es importante Draco.- _Le contesto Blaise.

-Pues habla rápido.

_-El se_ñ_or tenebroso dijo que tendremos que invadir Hogwarts en dos tres días._

-Y a mi que? Yo había dicho que no me interesaba ese absurdo plan.- Dijo Draco sin mostrar interés en lo que su amigo le decía.

_-Eres un mortifago Draco! Debes hacerlo._

-Y si no quiero que puede hacer el!?

_-Creo que no deberías provocarlo._

-Esta bien, iré.- Se resigno Draco.

_-Cambiando de tema... Como te va con Granger? Ya se reconciliaron?_

-En eso estoy, ella huyo y estoy tratando de encontrarla.

_-Suerte en eso amigo._

-Adiós Blaise.

Draco corto y siguió caminando, cada vez le quedaban menos esperanzas. Pero aun así continuaba su búsqueda.

El rubio paso por al lado de un callejón, desde donde oyó a alguien sollozando, y decidió entrar. Draco no podía ver gente sufriendo, ya que en todas veía reflejada a Hermione, y eso lo estaba matando.

-Hola? Hay alguien ahí? - Pregunto Draco mientras se adentraba en el oscuro callejón. Pero nadie contesto, solo seguían los sollozos.- Vamos, se que estas ahí, No voy a hacerte daño! - El sentía que estaba hablando solo... Hasta que vio que una cabeza se asomaba por uno de los muros. - Ahora si, te vi. Vamos, sal de ahí.

-No puedes ser tu! Por que?!.- Se escucho una voz, una voz que Draco ya conocía muy bien, era Hermione.

La castaña salio de su escondite, aun tenia lagrimas en la cara. Draco solo atino a correr junto a ella para abrazarla, pero ella se separo un poco de el.

-Por que huiste? Me asuste mucho.

-Si quiera te interesa?

-Por supuesto que me interesa amor...

-A tu otra noviecita no le molestara si me dices ''amor''?

-Hermione, ya se lo que paso. Pero Shiloh no es mas que una buena amiga. Tu eres mi vida Hermione, jamas podría hacer algo que te dañase.- Le dijo el rubio acercándose a ella nuevamente y tomando sus manos.

-Y entonces por que eres tan distante conmigo?.- Le pregunto la castaña mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro perdido.

-Si te soy sincero... Sentía que no te merecía Hermione.- Dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza. No le gustaba conversar particularmente de ese tema.

-Que idioteces dices Draco? Por que pensabas eso?.- El rubio soltó un suspiro y comenzó a arremangarse la manga del brazo izquierdo, mientras dejaba a la vista la marca tenebrosa posada sobre su brazo. La mirada de Hermione comenzó a reflejar un poco de decepcion.

-Hermione... No estoy orgullosa de ella. Pero mi padre me presiono demasiado para que sea uno de ellos... Y esta es la razón por la cual creo que no te merezco...

-Draco... No me interesa que seas, solo me interesa lo que los demás piensen de ti... A mi solo me interesa que te amo, y no te dejaré por nada del mundo ¿Oiste? No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de el.

-Eres maravillosa Hermione... ¿Pero que pasará cuando tus amigos se enteren que soy un mortífago?

-Seguramente tratarán de alejarme de ti, pero yo no lo aré. Te amo Draco, nunca me alejaré de ti.- Le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso.

-Vamos a casa?.- Le preguntó Draco mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba a los ojos.

-Si amor.- Le dijo la castaña. Y de la mano ambos fueros hasta su casa. Felices. Pensando que así ya nada podría separarlos mientras estén juntos...

Cuando llegaron, Draco la abrazó y le dio un abrazo.

-Draco, quiero ir a dormir un poco, estoy muy cansada.- Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues vamos, yo también tengo un poco de sueño.

Ambos subieron hacia su habitación, se cambiaron y se acostaron. Draco la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró:

-Eres mi vida Hermione, te amo.- Ella se volteó a verlo.

-Contigo me siento la mujer mas feliz... En tus brazos me siento segura.- Le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos. La castaña logró dormirse rápidamente. Pero Draco no, un pensamiento invadió la mente de Draco. Recordó que en tres días, muchos mortífagos invadirían Hogwarts, y no sabía como reaccionaría la castaña cuando el se lo dijera.


	7. Por ti

...

Pasaron un par de días y todo seguía de maravilla entre Draco y Hermione, todo estaba bien con respecto a ellos dos. Hermione estaba muy feliz, ya que esos días que habían pasado, no había tenido ninguna discusión con Draco.

Draco, por su parte, también estaba feliz. Pero un día de esos, mientras reflexionaba, se dio cuenta de que aún no le había contado a Hermione nada sobre el echo de que era un mortifago, y el odioso tiempo avanzaba rápidamente. El día estaba por llegar, _ese _día en el que todo se definiría, si la batalla la ganaba San Potter o el señor tenebroso. El día en que la castaña se enteraría que el era un odioso mortifago.

El rubio no participaba mucho en esos planes que tenían el señor tenebroso, solo se había unido a los mortifagos porque su padre lo presionó para que lo haga.

Esa noche, Draco no pudo dormir, ya que al amanecer, las tropas de mortifagos estarían avanzando para intentar destruir Hogwarts, y el no sabía, -ni quería imaginarse- como se pondría Hermione cuando se enterara lo que era...Estaría, Decepcionada?. Herida? Enfadada?

El rubio se quedó dando vueltas toda la noche, estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer. En eso, Draco sintió que Hermione se aferraba a su pecho. El solo la miró con tristeza. Que haría el sin ella?...

El rubio despertó a eso de las 10 de la mañana, la castaña aún dormía, y el no quería despertarla. Bajó a la cocina y se preparó un café. Mientras le daba unos sorbos a su café, oyó un ruido extraño en el living. Cuando Draco se asomó a echar un vistazo, notó que era su amigo, Blaise, el que había aparecido en su casa.

-Que haces aquí?.- Le preguntó el rubio al moreno

-Vine a buscarte...

-Para que?

-Los mortifagos están reunidos hace ya dos horas, el señor tenebroso ha preguntado por ti, así que antes de que alguien mas sufra tu ausencia vine por ti, vamos Draco.- Le dijo Blaise tomándolo del brazo para iniciar la aparición.

-Pero Hermione...

-Vamos Draco!.- Dicho eso, el moreno los transportó a ambos a la Mansión Malfoy, la cual estaba repleta de mortifagos.

-Con que ahí estas Draco...- Se escuchó la voz de el que no debe ser nombrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooO

Hermione P.O.V.:

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, estiré mi brazo izquierdo y me sobresalté al notar que Draco no estaba.

Me levanté de la cama y empecé a caminar.

-Draco!... Donde estás?.- Pregunté yo mientras caminaba por la casa.- Draco!.- Pero aún nadie contestaba, no quise alarmarme mucho, seguramente Draco había salido, o había ido a la casa de sus padres. Así que traté de no preocuparme. Me fijé la hora, el reloj marcaba las 10.48, todavía no era tan tarde.

A eso de las 12 ya comencé a preocuparme, Draco aún no volvía, volví a la cama, aún estaba un poco adormilada, quizá cuando despierte, Draco ya estaría allí. Me sumergí en mis sueños y dejé pasar...una, dos, tres horas, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando abrí mis ojos y Draco aún no estaba allí, recorrí la casa entera y confirmé que el no estaba en la casa.

Empecé a dejar que las lagrimas recorrieran mis mejillas. Me habrá dejado? No ere feliz a mi lado a pesar de todo?

En ese momento, escuché un ruido raro seguido de un par de voces conocidas. Me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaban sus amigos, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville y... _El, _el pelirrojo que hace varios años atrás le robaba suspiros, pero que luego de Lavender se interpusiera entre ellos y su relación. Y ahora el estaba ahí... en mi cocina, yo ya no sentía nada por el, pero nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver.

-Que hacen aquí chicos?.- Les pregunté.

-Los mortifagos están invadiendo Hogwarts.- Me respondió Harry.

-Tendremos que luchar no?.- Pregunté cabizbaja, hacía mucho que no tocábamos el tema de la guerra.

-Si, esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos para vencerlo.- Me respondió Harry nuevamente. Ginny le susurró algo en el oído a Harry, y el asintió. - Herms, hay algo que debemos decirte... Luna, tu díselo, tienes mas tacto que todos nosotros juntos.

-Hermione, Draco está luchando, y no precisamente junto a los aurores, Draco está luchando con los mortifagos...- Yo no sabía que decir. Era como si me hubieran echado vinagre por lo oídos, y el vinagre llegó rápidamente a mi corazón. Draco? Su Draco era un mortifago?

-Ese despreciable hurón no merece ser llamado por su nombre, fue, es y siempre será Malfoy.- Gruñó Ron, ese comentario me enojó demasiado.

-''Ese despreciable hurón'' es mi novio, y déjame decirte que el es mucho mas considerado que tu!- Le grité a Ron.- Harry, vayámonos!.-Dije tomándole la mano a Harry para que nos aparezcamos en Hogwarts.

Todo estaba destrozado a mi alrededor. Hogwarts estaba destruido. Una lagrima de nostalgia recorrió mi mejilla.

Automáticamente, tomé mi varita y corrí, corrí con el fin de encontrar a Draco en alguna parte, necesitaba saber como estaba, y necesitaba saber que el estaba bien.

No había corrido mucho cuando me encontré con un mortifago amenazando a alguien, me oculté detrás de una columna para ver de quienes se trataba. Y allí estaba el, con su perfecta cabellera rubia y una mirada desconcertada y miedosa. Estaba siendo amenazado por Antonin Dolohov, quien apuntaba a Draco con su varita.

-Malfoy, De que lado está tu lealtad?.- Le preguntó el otro mortifago.

-Eso no te incumbe Dolohov.- Le contestó el.

-Creo que ya lo has demostrado allá, No crees?.- El mortifago se acercó mas hacia Draco, el rubio que retrocedía, quedó contra la pared, ya no podía huir. Dolohov estaba a punto de matarlo.

-Avada Ke...

Draco P.O.V.:

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Y pensé en Hermione, no le había dicho adiós...

-Avada Kedavra!.- Escuché, sin embargo no sentí ningún tipo de dolor. Aunque dicen que con ese maleficio no sientes nada, solo...Mueres.

Aún tenía mis ojos cerrados, decidí abrirlos. Siempre tuve curiosidad por cómo sería morir.

Pero curiosamente, no estaba muerto. La primera imagen que vi fue a Hermione, con lagrimas en la cara, sosteniendo su varita. Y el cuerpo de Dolohov, en el suelo...Muerto.

Me acerqué a Hermione y la abracé, no podía creer que estuviera vivo y que ella hubiera echo eso.

-Mione... Por que hiciste eso? Tu nunca haces cosas así.- Le pregunté mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-De veras quieres saber por que lo hice?.- Me preguntó ella.

-Si...

-Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti. Porque soy todo lo que soy porque tu eres todo lo que eres.- Me dijo abrazándome.- Y no me arrepiento de haberlo matado por ti.

-Eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado Hermione.

Escuché unos pasos en ese pasillo, seguro eran mas mortifagos. Me separé de Hermione y la oculté tras una columna.

-Mione, si no salgo de esta, solo quiero que recuerdes que te amo como nunca antes amé a alguien. Eres mi vida

-Saldremos de esta...- Me susurró ella.

En ese momento la comadreja apareció. Yo besé a Hermione, ese quizá sería la última vez que la besara en mucho tiempo.

-Ve con la comadreja.- Le dije cuando nos separamos. Ella estaba asustada, solo corrió y le tomó la mano a Weasley.


	8. Maldito zanahorio!

...

Habían pasado varias horas desde eso, la guerra ya había terminado. Harry había logrado vencer al señor tenebroso. Todos estaban felices y festejaban, por fin podrían dejar de preocuparse!  
Pero Hermione era la única que no estaba tan feliz como las demás personas a su alrededor. Ya que Draco aún no había llegado, las horas pasaban y aún no llegaba.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella de nuevo, tal y como ese día por la mañana.

-''No! El no puede dejarme ahora...''.- Se repetía ella en su cerebro.

Todos estaban en Hogsmade festejando que el señor tenebroso había caído de una vez por todas. La castaña decidió volver a su casa, a ver si Draco se encontraba allí, y si no era así, se quedaría allí esperándolo.

-A dónde vas Hermi?.- Le preguntó su amigo Harry cuando vio que se alejaba de allí.

-A casa...-Le respondió la castaña.

-Segura que no te quedas a festejar?.- Le preguntó esta vez Ron.

-No, quiero quedarme en mi casa a esperar a mi novio.- Respondió Hermione remarcando las últimas dos palabras.

-Está bien...- Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de no sonar tan enfadado como estaba. Se dedicó a mirar a otro lado y tomó un vaso con whisky de fuego.

La castaña fue a su casa prácticamente corriendo. En las calles se veía gente completamente feliz, no les importaba casi que Hogwarts hubiese sido casi completamente destruido...

Cuando la castaña llegó a su casa miró por todas partes buscando señales del rubio, se desilusionó un poco al notar que Draco aún no había llegado.

Hermione se sentó en la mesada de la cocina mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada con la esperanza de ver que el rubio cruzara esa puerta en cualquier momento. Al rato, la castaña se quedó dormida apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Luego de un par de horas, Hermione despertó en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. Miró el reloj y habían pasado dos horas y media.

Entonces, ella escuchó un ruido, era el que hace una persona tocando una puerta. Algo dentro de la castaña se encendió, y corrió automáticamente hacia la puerta.

-Draco!.- Gritó la castaña sonriente, pero se llevó una gran desilusión cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro de Ronald Weasley.- Que haces aquí Ronald?.- Dijo Hermione medio enfadada.

-Hermione... Que lindo es verte...- Le dijo el pelirrojo mirando un punto indefinido en la pared.

-Que quieres?

-Mione...- Dijo Ron mientras se iba acercando mas y mas a ella.

-Ronald, te agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso...- Dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Hacer que?.- Le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras seguía acercándose a ella, y la castaña retrocedía.

-Eso! Deja de avanzar!.- Dijo Hermione tratando de alejarlo con las manos, cosa que fue inútil.

-Y si no quiero?.- Preguntó Ron mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella dándole un abrazo.- Te ves muy linda hoy...- Cuando la abrazó Hermione sintió un fuerte olor a whisky, seguro se había pasado de copas.

-Ronald, deja de abrazarme!... Donde está Lavender?.- Preguntó la castaña, esa era la única situación en la que deseaba que la rubia apareciera por un momento y se llevara lejos a Ron.

-A quien le importa.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba hacer que la castaña dejara de mover la cabeza para plantarle un beso. Hermione notó su intención y reunió mucha fuerza desde su interior para zafarse del abrazo, y lo logró.

-Ronald, vete de mi casa ahora mismo!

-Por que, linda? Acabo de llegar.- Dijo Ron, que nuevamente se acercaba a Hermione peligrosamente. Ella trataba de retroceder lo mas que podía, pero en su intento, se chocó de espaldas con la pared.

Ella estaba, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared... O, entre Ron y la pared. Ron comenzó a acariciarle la pierna. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Ron, te lo suplico, para ya...- Le pidió la castaña.

-No quiero...- Le dijo el pelirrojo, y pasó la lengua por el cuello de la castaña.

Hermione estaba realmente asustada, su fuerza no le alcanzaba para sacarse a Ron de encima. Cómo deseaba que Draco estuviera ahí para ayudarla.

-Ron...Para ya! Por favor!.- Le suplicaba Hermione, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus mejillas.

Pero aunque ella le rogara, Ron aún seguía en lo suyo. Sus manos iban subiendo por sus piernas, hasta llegar a su trasero. Cuando la castaña sintió eso comenzó a llorar mas desesperadamente.

-RON!.- Ella forcejeaba todo lo que podía, pero no era suficiente como para sacarse a Ron de encima.

-Ya cállate mujer!.- Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se separaba un poco de ella sólo para tapar la boca de ella con una de sus manos.

De repente... Se escuchó un ruido, ella rogó porque sea quien ella deseaba que fuera. Y sí, efectivamente, Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta de la cada mirando la escena sin comprender que rayos era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando el pelirrojo vio a Draco se separó automáticamente de la castaña, ya que el estaba ebrio, pero no estúpido.

-Yo ya me iba...- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

-Mione.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Draco. Ella se abalanzó para abrazarlo.- Que te ha echo ese estúpido?

-Que te parece?.- Le contestó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, no, no, no... Juro que lo mataré, lo juro. Maldito Zanahorio!

-Draco, no exageres.

-Que no exagere!? Como se atreve a tocar a mi Mione!? Solo yo tengo permiso para eso!.

-Ya no importa Draco, el estaba borracho... Draco, lo que importa es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo, te extrañé mucho estas horas, pensé que me habías dejado.

-Yo nunca te dejaría Mione, recuerdalo...


	9. Disculpas

...

Pasaron varias semanas, Draco y Hermione estaban mas unidos que nunca, la guerra ya había terminado, y todo estaba mas tranquilo. Hermione ya casi había olvidado lo ocurrido con Ron, pero el rubio aún guardaba rencor.

Una tarde, mientras la pareja se encontraba en el sillón de la sala viendo un película, tocaron la puerta, Draco fue a abrir, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Herms.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Harry y Ronald. El rubio miró con cara asesina al pelirrojo, quien solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo.

-Que quieren?.- Preguntó Draco siendo cortante.

-Podemos hablar con Herms?.- Preguntó Harry.

-Está bien, pero asegúrate de que tu amigo no haga un intento de violarla de nuevo.- Dijo el rubio con rencor y odio hacia el pelirrojo. Ni Harry ni Ron contestaron, pasaron unos segundos silenciosos bastante incómodos que a Ron se le hicieron eternos, hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

-Donde está Hermione?

-Espera un momento... Amor, te buscan!.- Gritó Draco para que la castaña lo oyera. Ella escuchó el grito, se levantó del sofá y fue donde estaba Draco.

-Hola Harry...Ronald.- Saludó la castaña sonriente.- Que los trae por aquí?.- Preguntó.

-Herms...Ron quiere hablar contigo.- Dijo el pelinegro empujando hacia adelante a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Está bien, habla.

-Herms, te agradecería que habláramos en privado... Aquí me siento muy incómodo.- Dijo Ron mirando a Draco.

-Está bien, vamos al patio.- Dijo la castaña tomando de la muñeca a Ron y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia el patio trasero.

-Draco, vamos a la cocina.- Susurró Harry para alejar a el rubio de esos dos.

-Estas loco?! Y dejar a Herms sola con ese?!.- Se escandalizó Draco.

-Está aquí para pedir disculpas, está muy arrepentido.

-Pero y si lo intenta de nuevo?.- Preguntó el rubio un poco mas calmado.

-No pasará, el estaba borracho ese día... No pasará nada Draco.

-Está bien, los dejo solos, pero si ese imbécil le hace algo a mi Hermi, tu serás el principal culpable.- Advirtió Draco.

_Mientras tanto, en el patio_

Ya estando los dos en el patio, Hermione se sentó en un banco y Ron hizo lo mismo.

-Escucha Hermione, vine aquí para decirte que siento mucho lo que ocurrió el otro día, la verdad no se por que lo hice, estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía.-Dijo el pelirrojo arrepentido.- Me perdonas?

-Claro, te perdono.- Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse del banco, pero Ron se lo impidió.

-Espera! Herms, hay otra cosa que debo decirte.

-Pues habla.

-Lamento haberte engañado con la Lavender años atrás, se que fue hace tiempo, pero nunca hablamos sobre eso y siempre quise disculparme, la verdad, tiempo después de que me dejaras me sentí muy mal porque te dejé ir.

-Pero tu no sientes nada por Lavender?.- Preguntó la castaña.

-No, la verdad que no. Por eso me gustaría que ahora ya que ella y sus celos no se interponen, quisiera que volvieramos a ser amigos, como antes...Y bien?

-Claro que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos Ron.- Dijo la castaña mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo al pelirrojo.- Volvamos adentro, Draco debe estar preocupado por mi.

-Seguro.

Volvieron adentro ambos sonrientes. Cuando Draco vio a Herms entrar a la cocina se abalanzó sobre ella, le dio un beso y la tomó por la cintura, para luego seguir mirando con odio al pelirrojo.

-Bueno Ron, nos vamos?.- Preguntó Harry.

-Si...Adiós Herms.

-Adiós Ron.- Saludó la castaña viendo como sus amigos salían fuera de la casa.

-Herms.- La llamó Draco.

-Que pasa?- Contestó ella mirándolo.

-Que te dijo la comadreja?

-No lo llames así... Me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido por lo del otro día, que también sentía lo que había pasado hace unos años entre Lavender y el, y que quería que volvamos a ser amigos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Y tu que dijiste?.- Preguntó el con curiosidad.

-Que lo perdonaba.- Dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-Volvemos a ver la película?.- Preguntó el rubio.

-Claro.

Volvieron al sofá a continuar viendo la película. Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de el hasta el fin de la película. Cuando la película terminó ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, así que decidieron subir a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Draco comenzó a besarla con pasión mientras ella acariciaba su rubia cabellera. Retrocedieron unos pasos sin dejar de besarse, y se toparon con la punta de la cama donde cayeron y siguieron besándose.

Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de la castaña, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con delicadeza.

Ella solo se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de el. El rubio comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Hermione. Draco se percató de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y le preguntó a la castaña:

-Herms, estás segura de que quieres...? Quieres que me detenga?

-Draco, estoy segura.- Dijo Hermione mientras volvía a besarlo.

Y esa noche se amaron, se amaron por primera vez... fue la noche mas maravillosa para ellos.


	10. Embarazo

...

Luego de eso pasaron varias semanas donde todo iba de maravilla entre Draco y Hermione. Cada día era mejor que el anterior. Ellos de verdad se amaban y eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Nadie podía negarlo.

Hubo unas semanas donde Hermione no se sintió tan bien, se mareaba constantemente y de vez en cuando vomitaba. Draco quiso llevarla de inmediato a San Mungo, pero ella se negó, dijo que no era para tanto.

Un día, mientras Draco se encontraba en su trabajo como Auror. La castaña comenzó a pensar, ella no había usado protección la vez que hicieron el amor. Que tal si estaba embarazada...?

Decidió ir a San Mungo para sacarse la duda. Se hizo unos estudios y se quedó esperando en la sala de espera los resultados. Estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, quería saber si estaba embarazada o no. Quería saberlo y ya.

-Señorita Granger.- La llamó un doctor que entró de improviso a la sala de espera. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.- Sígame por favor.- La castaña se levantó de su asiento y siguió al doctor a una habitación donde el médico comenzó a mirar unos papeles.- Señorita Granger, los resultados de sus estudios dieron positivo, efectivamente usted está embarazada. Felicidades!.- La felicitó el doctos. Hermione se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Estaba embarazada!

Salió del hospital a toda prisa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su mejor amiga. Quería que Ginny fuese la primera en enterarse.

Cuando estuvo ya frente a la puerta de entrada, tocó timbre y a los pocos segundos la pelirroja abrió la puerta mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su amiga alegre de verla, hacía mucho que no se veían.

-Mione! Que bueno que estás aquí, te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo también te he extrañado Ginny. Vengo a darte una noticia, quería que fueras la primera en enterarse. Estoy embarazada...

-Enserio?.- Preguntó la pelirroja incrédula, Hermione asintió.- HERMIONE ESO ES MARAVILLOSO!.- Exclamó la pelirroja mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga.- VOY A SER TÍA!.- La castaña asintió con una pequeña risa.- SERÉ TÍA!... No puedo creerlo. HARRY SEREMOS TÍOS!.- Gritó Ginny dando pequeños saltos por toda la habitación mientras aplaudía. En ese momento entró Harry a la habitación ya que había escuchado el grito de su novia.

-Que? De que hablas Ginny? Tíos?.- Luego miró a Hermione y comprendió un poco mejor la situación.- Mione, estás embarazada?!.- Preguntó el pelinegro a su amiga, ella asintió muy sonriente.- ES INCREÍBLE! SEREMOS TÍOS AMOR, SEREMOS TÍOS!.- Exclamó mientras tomaba a Ginny por los hombros y la zamarreaba para luego unirse a sus saltos.

Hermione los miraba negando con la cabeza. Sus mejores amigos estaban locos... Pero que mas daba? La castaña se unió a los saltos de sus amigos riendo. Cualquiera que mirara esa escena pensaría que habían perdido la cabeza.

-Ya le dijiste a Draco?.- Preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga sin parar de saltar. Pero en ese momento Hermione paró sus saltos y su expresión se volvió seria. No había pensado como decírselo a Draco, ni como reaccionaría el.

-No... No se como lo tomará... Y si se molesta? No creo que un hijo estuviera en sus planes tan joven.

-Vamos Mione, no se molestará por eso! Es lo mas maravilloso que puede pasarle en su patética vida! Espera un hijo tuyo.- La animó Harry.

-Creo que será mejor que valla a decirle, cuanto antes mejor. Volveré a verlos pronto. Adiós.- Saludó Hermione antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse a su casa. Pero cuando llegó no encontró a Draco allí. Encontró una nota sobre la mesa con la letra de Draco:

_''Hermi: _

_Me fui a visitar a mi madre y a Shiloh. Si quieres puedes venir, sería genial que vinieras a hacernos compañía, mi madre quiere verte._

_Te ama, Draco.''_

Terminó de leer y suspiró. Así que se encontraba en casa de su madre. Tendría que ir hasta allí, era un camino bastante largo, por lo que decidió aparecerse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Tocó timbre y de inmediato una elfina doméstica abrió la puerta.

-Usted debe ser jovencita de la que el amo Draco no para de hablar. Pase, ellos están en el patio trasero, sígame.- Ella solo asintió y siguió a la elfina hasta llegar a un hermoso patio lleno de flores hermosas donde pudo divisar a tres personas charlando animadamente. En cuanto la vio Draco se le acercó y la besó.

-Mione, que bueno que viniste. Madre, ven quiero que conozcas a Hermione!.- Le gritó Draco a su madre

-Hola querida, estaba ansiosa de conocerte.- Dijo la señora Malfoy mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida a Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo señora Malfoy.- Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Llámame Narcisa.

-Hola, soy Shiloh. Tu debes ser Hermione, Draco nos habló mucho de ti.- La saludó una chica de cabellos rojo oscuro acercándose a ella.

-Un gusto conocerte Shiloh.- Le sonrió y luego se volteó a mirar a Draco.- Draco, tengo que decirte algo, en privado.

-Claro amor, ven.- El rubio la condujo hasta llegar a una glorieta alejada de donde se encontraban su madre y Shiloh.- Dime.

-Bueno, esto es difícil... Draco, yo... yo estoy em-embarazada.- Le confesó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, pensando que el iba a molestarse o algo por el estilo... Pero resultó todo lo contrario, se le iluminó la cara y la miró sonriente.

-Voy a ser padre?.- Le preguntó aún sin poder creerlo.

-Si Draco, tendremos un hijo.

-Hermione esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado! TE AMO!.- Exclamó mientras la alzaba y daba vueltas.

-Ya Draco, bájame.- El rubio obedeció.

-SERÉ PADRE!.- Gritó hacia donde estaban su madre y su amiga. Se escuchó un pequeño grito de la señora Malfoy.

-Eso es maravilloso hijo!.- Exclamó Narcisa.

-Al fin haces algo bien amigo!.- Le gritó Shiloh.- VOY A SER TÍA!.- Exclamó mientras saltaba.

-Y yo seré abuela!.- Ambas comenzaron a gritar. Draco y Hermione las miraban con una sonrisa. El la besó delicadamente. Todo era perfecto en ese momento.

_8 meses después_ (Perdón por adelantar tanto, pero no tengo nada mas interesante que escribir antes de esto)

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde ese día y todo iba de maravilla. Ya sabían que el bebe de Hermione iba a ser un niño. Habían estado pensando en posibles nombres. A Draco le gustaba el nombre Scorpius, mientras que a Hermione le gustaba el nombre Oliver y no lograban decidirse.

Un día como cualquier otro, Hermione y Draco charlaban en la sala de cosas sin importancia. Cuando Hermione de pronto cayó al piso haciendo una mueca de dolor y agarrando su vientre. Draco estaba asustado, no sabía que diablos estaba pasando.

-Que sucede amor?!.- Preguntó el rubio asustado aún.

-E-es el...El bebé Dra-Draco, el bebé...- Logró decir la castaña aún en el piso adolorida. Draco la cargó en sus brazos.

-Te llevaré a San Mungo.

-Si...por favor Dra-draco.

El sabía que no podía aparecerse ya que eso pondría en riesgo al bebé. Así que lo mas rápido que pudo corrió hasta San Mungo. A mitad de camino Hermione se desmayó.

-No amor, despierta. Todo va a estar bien.- El rubio estaba desesperado. Entró a San Mungo a toda velocidad y dijo...bueno, mas bien gritó.- Ayuda! el bebé de mi novia ya viene! Por favor ayúdenme!.- El estaba realmente asustado. En solo unos segundos un grupo de doctores y enfermeras apareció con una camilla donde recostaron a Hermione y la llevaron hasta una habitación. Draco quiso entrar, pero una enfermera lo detuvo.

-Lo lamento, no puede entrar.

-Pero es mi novia!.- Gritó alterado

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que entre.- Y dicho eso le cerró la puerta en la cara al rubio.

Pasaron unas horas, pero para Draco habían sido años, sin saber nada de su Hermione, del amor de su vida. Cada segundo era una tortura... Una enfermera salió de la habitación donde estaba Hermione y el rubio apresuradamente se paró frente a ella.

-Como está ella?... Y el bebé?

-Lo lamento mucho...


	11. La despedida

-Que?...Que le pasó al bebé? Por favor dígame que están bien ambos.- Le suplicó el rubio a la enfermera.

-Señor Malfoy, el bebé está sano y salvo...- Le respondió la enfermera con un deje de tristeza.

-Puedo pasar a ver a mi novia?.- Le pidió feliz Draco intentando abrirse paso hacia la habitación.

-Señor Malfoy... su novia no ha sobrevivido al parto. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.- Le dijo finalmente la enfermera.

-QUE?! NO ES POSIBLE!.- Gritó incrédulo haciendo que muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el hospital se sobresaltaran y voltearan a verlo.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos para salvarla, pero no se pudo señor. Lamento su pérdida, ella parecía ser una agradable chica.

-No, no puede ser...- Se decía a si mismo agarrándose la cabeza y tirándose del pelo.- No, no, no, no, mi Hermione está bien, no puede haber muerto...No puede dejarme.- Se seguía repitiendo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar su rostro. Ya que, en el fondo, el sabía que la gente no bromeaba con esas cosas.

La enfermera se hizo a un lado y dejó que el rubio pudiera ver el interior de la habitación...allí estaba ella, tendida en una camilla con los ojos cerrados. Draco se acercó a la camilla y la observó por unos segundos aún llorando, no le importaba que lo vieran. Acarició su mejilla y pudo notar que estaba fría.

-Mi amor...- Susurró mirándola.

-Está en un mejor lugar ahora señor Malfoy.- Lo consoló un enfermero posando su mano en el hombro del rubio, cuyos ojos grises se nublaban a causa del llanto.

-El bebé nació bastante saludable, pero tiene que quedarse aquí esta noche. Mañana ya puede llevárselo a su casa señor.- Le informó otra de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí. Pero Draco ya no escuchaba nada, estaba demasiado triste por lo ocurrido que las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos, el mundo le daba igual.

El rubio salió corriendo del hospital hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando se encontraba en el comedor sus ojos se fijaron en una foto enmarcada que yacía sobre la mesa. En la foto se encontraban el y Hermione riendo, luego Draco la acercaba hacia el y le daba un tierno beso.

El rubio apenas soltó una sonrisa nostálgica al ver esa foto, pero luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y lloró aún mas. ¿Que sería de su vida sin Hermione? Sin la persona que más amaba en este mundo. ¿Como haría para soportar los días sin ver su sonrisa, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias?... No lo soportaría, definitivamente, no soportaría los días sin ella. Una idea llegó a su cabeza.

Con su varita se dirigió al patio de su casa mirando al cielo, estaba decidido.

-Mi amor, por que me dejaste?.- Soltó el rubio aún con su mirada fija en el cielo.- Debes entender que yo no puedo continuar sin ti, te necesito a mi lado para seguir viviendo. Tu eres la única persona que he amado de verdad. Y por eso he decidido que me iré contigo, eres mi razón de vivir, y ahora que no estas...- Terminó de decir Draco. Apuntó con la varita hacia su pecho y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-Avada Ke...

-Draco.- Dijo una voz conocida para el, muy conocida. No podía ser cierto. El abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía. Hermione estaba ahí en frente suyo con una mirada preocupada.

-Her...Hermione.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el rubio.- Pero si tu estás...- Dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Sí, lo estoy.- Le dijo Hermione mientras miraba hacia atrás por su hombro. Draco no había notado ese pequeño detalle aún pero de la espalda de la castaña salían un par de hermosas alas...Era un _ángel_.

-Iré contigo, no podré soportar la vida sin ti.- Dijo un lloroso rubio contemplando a su amada.

-No Draco, no uses esa solución. Tu eres fuerte y valiente, podrás seguir sin mi.- Le dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba la mejilla del rubio.

-Pero tu eres lo que me hacía fuerte, contigo yo podía soportar cualquier situación, pero sin ti...

-Draco, yo se que podrás salir adelante. Ademas, piensa en nuestro pequeño, no puede crecer sin un padre.- Draco había estado tan triste por la muerte de Hermione que había olvidad por completo que era padre. Recordar eso hizo que, de alguna manera, se sintiera un poco mejor.

-Tienes razón en eso, no me perdonaría que mi hijo crezca solo... pero aún así no sé Mione, y si no soy un buen padre? Sin tu ayuda no puedo hacer nada...

-Draco, mírame a los ojos y escucha atentamente lo que te digo.- Dijo la castaña haciendo que el la mirara directamente a los ojos.- Serás un excelente padre, tienes que seguir adelante por ese pequeño... me gustaría que lo llamaras Oliver, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre. Yo siempre estaré con ustedes, aquí.- Le puso la mano en el pecho señalando el lugar donde está el corazón.- Y para cuando llegue la hora te estaré esperando siempre.- La castaña le dio un corto beso de despedida y comenzó a alejarse al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía.

-No te vallas Mione!...- Pero ella ya había desaparecido. Draco se acostó en el pasto a mirar el cielo, a ver si ella aparecía de nuevo, pero no fue así, y el se quedó dormido.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo despertar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Todos parecían haber estado llorando, y la pequeña Weasley sollozaba abrazando a Harry.

-Nos enteramos de lo de Hermione.- Dijo Ron.- Vinimos a ver como estabas.

-Bueno, es algo difícil...- Contestó mientras una silenciosa lágrima bajaba por el rostro del rubio.

-Te entendemos Draco.- Dijo Harry.- El funeral de Herms será el próximo sábado, espero que vengas.

-Intentaré ir.

-Adiós

-Adiós Potter.

Pasaron los días, el pequeño Oliver ya estaba bajo el cuidado de Draco. Era un bebé precioso, poseía el cabello platinado y los ojos color avellana de Hermione. Ese bebé era la única razón por la que el rubio decidió seguir adelante.

Llegó el sábado, Draco decidió que iría a ese funeral, y se despediría de Hermione. Así que llamó a Narcisa y a Shiloh para que cuidaran de su hijo y se dirigió al funeral. Llegó tarde, pero aún había gente.

El rubio pudo ver que Ginny y Harry se encontraban sentados en un banco abrazados y sollozando. También Ron estaba ahí, siendo consolado por su nueva novia desde hacía unas semanas, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco en silencio se dirigió hacia el ataúd de Herms y dejó una rosa encima.

-Te amo Hermione, te prometo que cuidaré bien de nuestro hijo.- Susurró soltando algunas lágrimas. Estaba por irse cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por su cara y escuchó en un susurro cerca de su oído _''Yo también te amo''._


End file.
